NBB: Brothers Divided
by hangman005
Summary: The first story in this series follows on directly after "Polar Bears". Alex is back on lemon lime soda much to Nat's disgust. Alex's addiction creates a massive rift between him and the band. Can things get back to normal? R
1. Prologue

News Anchor:_ The Naked Brothers Band returns to New York today after the controversial and final stop in New Orleans. The tour represents another saga in the turbulent 'Naked Brothers Band' history._

_ All beginning with the 2005 break up of the Silver Boulders. The Naked Brothers Band originally founded by Nat and Alex Wolff alongside Cole Hawkins reformed adding new addition Rosalina to its rank. The much anticipated first concert saw the Naked Brothers opened by the defecting members in the Gold Boulders. Before this concert was the highly publicized addiction to Lemon Lime Soda of Drummer Alex Wolff. _

_The first year saw guitarists Joshua Kaye and Cole Hawkins leave the band for undisclosed reasons, to be replaced by Quassim Middleton. The Naked Brothers hit song 'Banana Smoothie' won a VMA, prior to receiving the award, was another well publicized incident, an altercation between band manager Cooper Pillot and MTV's Matt Pinfield. Later that year Alex Wolff threatened to quit the band, in a relatively unknown incident rumoured to have something to do with the Timmerman Brothers, who brought us the one hit wonder "Splishy Splashy Soap Bubble". The band remained on tenterhooks when Rosalina quit the band shortly before the Battle of the Bands against the LA Surfers. A love interest between Rosalina and LA Surfers frontman Bobby Love created conflict in the band, and resulted in a slagging match between the bands, which erupted in an altercation started by Alex Wolff. Rosalina rejoined the band shortly after it was revealed Bobby Love stole music written by Nat Wolff._

_ The bands turbulent history continued into the next year, when the Timmerman Brothers were fired after an altercation again believed to be started by Alex Wolff. When the band toured in 2007, it is understood that tensions within the band were again close to breaking point, with much of the band refusing to speak to Nat Wolff. This latest saga in New Orleans, were Alex Wolff claimed the band to be bigger the Santa Claus, caused a massive angry reaction, resulting in the bands concert at the Superdome being cancelled. Since then the story has been reported to have been fabricated, but amateur footage suggest that Alex Wolff has again taken up drinking Lemon Lime Soda._


	2. Put A Sock In It

"Alex! Where is it?" Nat said drawing his attention away from the TV.  
"Where is what?" Alex replied emerging out of his save the polar bears bag.  
"The lemon lime soda, hand it over Alex." Nat said looking suspiciously at Alex.  
"What lemon lime soda?" Alex answered his voice unusually high.  
"Hand it over. I told you no more lemon lime soda ever again." Nat replied holding out his hand.  
"I don't have any…" Alex replied quickly.  
"GIVE IT HERE" Nat shouted waking up the others who had fallen asleep in their seats.  
"wha's going on?" Cooper asked sleepily.  
"Nothing, Nothing, go back to sleep," Alex said quickly but nervously, trying not to get the others involved.  
"Alex is drinking lemon lime soda again." Nat said showing annoyance at his little brother.  
"Who says?" David asked rubbing his eyes.  
"The Media" Nat says pointing to the TV where they are showing a video of Alex sculling a can of lemon lime soda, with several other cans beside him.  
"YOU BELIEVE THEM OVER ME!?" Alex shouted angrily.  
"The evidence is there Alex" Quassim said gesturing at the TV.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE SANTA THING?!" Alex asked still shouting.  
"Alex… calm down, the media is still feeling the pinch for making that up, they aren't going to try it again soon. Just give us the soda…" Cooper said in his diplomatic tone.  
"NO!" Alex yelled once again, grabbing his save the polar bears bag and running to the back of the bus.  
"It's a bus Alex, there's nowhere to go" Thomas said laughing as he got up to join the rest of the band in chase.  
"You were drinking it, when you were in the bag, weren't you Alex?" Nat stated more than asking, remembering seeing Alex appear from inside the bag.  
"Get him and get the bag," Rosalina said from behind Nat.  
Alex backed up further with a look of deranged anger on his face. Alex kept backing up until he hit the back wall of the bus.  
"Hand it over and we'll go easy on you" reasoned Cooper.  
"NO! KEEP AWAY! IT'S MINE!" Alex said shouting, while feeling the net closing in.  
Nat reached out towards Alex, but before he could take a step, Alex had dropped the bag and had began a running tackle, knocking Nat to the ground, then trying to hit him before being pulled off by Thomas and Quassim.  
"LET ME GO!" Alex screamed lashing out trying to hit them and break free.  
"Someone get some rope" Nat called getting to his feet looking as though he would love to hit his brother hard.  
"Will this do?" David asked holding up ET's leash.  
"Yeah," said Thomas panting has he struggled to hold on to Alex. "Tie him to the chair."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" Alex screamed as they sat Alex down and tied his arms to the armrests of the chair.  
"Shut up Alex" Nat said, now moving towards Alex's save the polar bears bag.  
"UNTIE ME AND GIVE ME MY BAG!" Alex continued screaming.  
"Put a sock in it" David said to Alex.  
"Ok" said Thomas, taking one of Alex's socks of his feet and putting it in Alex's mouth.  
Alex continued to struggle against the restraints well trying to yell through the gag, but no one paid any attention to him.  
Jessie picked up the save the polar bears bag and emptied its contents onto the floor. Around 30 empty lemon-lime soda cans and bottles dropped to the floor.  
"Where did he get all of these?" Jessie asked but received no reply as everyone was searching Alex's stuff.  
Another 30 full cans and bottles were found through Alex's bag, pillowcase and bed until the pile mounted up.  
They Left Alex there to wear himself out, while they searched the rest of the bus, uncovering cans and bottles in the most unlikely places. Eventually they found that even Alex's milk had been emptied and replaced with lemon lime soda.  
"How did Alex manage to get all this aboard?" Cooper asked looking around the bus at all the soda.  
"Do you think he's calmed down enough to ask him?" Rosalina asked looking at the seat where Alex was tied.  
Alex was still struggling violently trying to break free.  
"On second thought let's ask him later?" Rosalina said sitting down.  
"No, I'll speak to him… in private," Nat said.  
"Nat, I don't think that's a good idea." Cooper said.  
"Don't do it Nat," Thomas said,  
"Yeah it's not safe," David finished.  
"I have to," Nat said walking down the bus before the others could protest any more.  
"Jessie, can me and Alex be left alone for a couple of minutes?" Nat asked.  
"Yeah sure Nat" Jessie said and moved to the front with the others.  
Nat cautiously reached out and pulled the now wet sock out of Alex's mouth.  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU" Alex screamed finally being able to make a recognisable sound.  
Losing control Nat slapped Alex hard across the face, leaving Alex stunned for a few seconds. Then he started to sob.  
"No don't cry Alex," Nat said panicking and forgetting his anger and annoyance at his brother. Nat then reached out to put his arm on Alex's shoulder, but Alex tried to move away.  
"Just leave me alone," Alex said quietly not looking at Nat.  
"Alex…" Nat pleaded.  
"Don't talk to me" Alex said just as quietly while emphasizing every word.  
Nat hesitated for a few minutes before turning around and leaving Alex still tied to the chair.  
"How'd it go?" Rosalina asked.  
"I hit him now he hates me" Nat said mournfully.  
"Nat he doesn't hate you" Cooper said.  
"He won't even look at me" Nat said getting a bit choked up on his words.  
"That's serious man" Quassim replied gently.  
"He'll probably forget it," Thomas said, "my brother forgets all the mean things I do to him."

_  
_


	3. Traitor

"Home, coming up!" Tuffey called from the driver's seat.

The band looked out the window and sure enough they were in New York, Alex had kept them busy the last few hours.

They could make out the media circus out side the Wolff's apartment building.

"Someone should untie Alex" Jessie said in here singsong voice.

Nat stood up and trying to make amends made his way to the back of the bus.

"I said leave me." Alex said softly not looking at Nat has he entered.

"But Alex, we're home" Nat said trying to reach for the leash to untie Alex.

"I want someone else to do it" Alex said moving away from Nat's hand.

Nat sighed and left feeling worse than he did before he went in.

"Jessie, you better do it, Alex won't let me" Nat said as the bus slowed to a stop.

Jessie got up and went to the back of the bus.

"Hey Alex, How are you?" she asked.

Alex didn't answer and just sat there as Jessie released him.

"Come on Alex, lets go, we're home now" Jessie said extending her hand.

Alex stood up and walked slowly to the front of the bus.

"Traitor" Alex muttered quietly as he passed Jessie, ignoring her outstretched hand.

The other band members tried to talk to Alex but he ignored them all, dejectedly stepping of the bus as Tuffey opened the door.

Immediately he was met with the sounds of the clicks of cameras and flashes of the bulbs and the voices a numbers of reporters all trying to talk at once.

"Alex! Alex! Is it true you back on lemon lime soda?"

"Alex! Are you drinking lemon lime soda again?"

"Are you or Are you not drinking lemon and lime soda again?"

"You guy's are jerks… you ruined my life" Alex said loudly and angrily as he pushed his way through the mob.

The rest of the band stepped of the bus.

"Is Alex addicted to lemon lime soda again?"

"Is Alex an addict?"

"Do you support Alex's statement that we are Jerks"

"What!? Get out of the way" Nat replied annoyed as he pushed his way through the mob toward the apartment.

Alex entered the building first and made his way up to the apartment where Mr Wolff was standing their waiting, with Juanita and her foster family.

"Hey Alex! How are you?" Mr Wolff said enthusiastically.

"Hey dad" Alex said dejectedly.

"What's …" Mr Wolff then got distracted by Nat entering the apartment, "Hey Nat!"

Alex went over to Juanita.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked quietly.

"Hi Alex, yeah what's the matter?" she asked a little of guard.

"Alex wait!" Nat called, but Alex ignored him and with Juanita entered his and Nat's room.

"What's up with you two?" Juanita asked inquisitively.

"I hate him…" Alex said struggling to contain his emotion.

"Why dawg?" Juanita asked before noticing one check was significantly redder than the other. "Did someone hit you?"

"…" Alex made a slight noise as tears began trickling down his check.

"Nat?" Juanita whispered wiping some tears off Alex's face.

Alex just nodded.

Alex then laid down and rolled over and sunk his face into the pillow. Juanita gently stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. When Juanita left later that day she gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left him alone.

That night Alex in a singlet and boxers climbed into bed, when Nat come out of the bathroom.

"Come on Alex, at least say something to me?" Nat said in desperation, Alex had so far avoided talking to him the rest of the day.

Alex said nothing has Nat climbed onto the top bunk.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Nat pleaded to no avail.


	4. I Skateboard Alex

Alex woke up early that morning and without getting changed headed downstairs. Nat was still sleeping on his bed, but Alex didn't care about him.

Downstairs Alex opened up the cushions on the sofa and took ten cans of lemon lime soda out, and began downing them as he sat curled up on the sofa.

An hour Later Nat had woken up and came down stairs fully dressed, he saw his brother curled up in his boxers on the couch with more lemon lime soda cans around.

'_I thought we got rid of it all__'_Nat said quietly, as he sat down on another seat and turned on the TV.

"_Glug! Glug! Glug! Who am I? I__'__m Alex Wolff, yes the Naked Brothers Band Drummer is once again a sodaholic. The band arrived back in New York, and Alex had this to say__"__ Matt Pinfield said as it swapped to a shot of Alex calling the press jerks._

"Alex, you have to apologize," Nat said irritable

"NO!" Alex said rolling over.

"Alex, you have to… or I'll drag you outside their in your boxers" Nat threatened

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" Alex shouted at Nat.

Nat just sighed and figured it might as well go through with his threat. He grabbed Alex's arms and pulled him of the couch making a thud when he hit the floor and dragged him towards the door.

"What are you doing… LET ME GO!" Alex screamed as Nat stopped to open the door.

Nat dragged Alex outside the apart.

"Ok Alex if you insist" Nat said and dropped Alex walking back inside the apartment and shutting and locking the door.

Alex got up humiliated, thankfully no one was in the corridor. He began pounding on the door.

"Nat! Let me in!" he pleaded desperately.

"Not unless you apologize." Nat said through the door.

"I'm not apologizing to the press people." Alex said defiantly.

At the moment Juanita came around the corner.

"Hey Alex" she said uncomfortable as she noticed he was only in his boxers. "Why are you out here in your underwear."

"Nat kicked me out," Alex said his check glowing red with embarrassment, "Come on Nat, let me in."

"Are you going to be nice? Nat asked.

"Yes, Yes whatever just let me in" Alex whined.

Alex heard the door unlock and Nat swung it open. "Oh Hello Juanita" Nat said struggling not to laugh, perhaps Juanita seeing him half naked would scare him in line.

"Hello Nat," Juanita said coldly.

Alex brushed passed them both and ran up to his room, Juanita followed shortly after not looking at Nat.

As Juanita entered Alex was doing up the buckle on his belt.

"I hate him, I hate him" Alex said as Juanita entered.

"Why did he lock you out?" Juanita asked looking curiously at Alex as he pulled a can of soda from underneath his mattress.

Alex opened the can and started to drink it.

"Because he wants me to apologize to the stupid press" Alex said before emptying the can out, and grabbing another one from under his mattress.

"For what?" Juanita asked watching Alex drain that can as well and grab another.

"Don't you watch TV?" Alex asked before drinking more soda out of the can.

Juanita rolled her eyes. "I skateboard Alex, not watch TV… and don't you think you should cut back a little" Juanita said getting a bit annoyed as Alex grabbed yet another can.

Alex ignored the last remark, "Well why don't you go down stairs and watch…" Alex said and burped before drinking even more lemon lime soda.

"You can be a real pain Alex," Juanita said snatching the can out of Alex's hand before heading downstairs.

Alex didn't say anything but grabbed four more cans before sinking to the floor and drinking them.

As Juanita went down stairs she heard Nat on the phone, she guessed she had been to busy to hear it ring.

"_Yeah Cooper, I__'__ll be there… what about him?__"_Nat said through the phone

"He has a name you know" Juanita said angrily before sitting down and trying to find out what Alex had supposably done. She didn't have to wait long, most of the stations seemed to be making some sort of reference to it.

"Doesn't the media have anything better to do" Juanita said to herself.

Juanita got up and went back upstairs to Alex, only to find him lying on the floor with several more can's scattered across the floor.

"You have a problem dawg," she said giving him a strange look.

Alex gave a feeble attempt to reply then gave up and rolled over.


	5. Cole

Nat left later that day to meet up with the rest of the band, because the band still several concerts to play in New York they were hoping to get in a bit of jam session to ease the pressure.

"Hey Nat… where's Alex?" Rosalina asked kissing Nat on the check.

"Crashed on the couch, were I left him" Nat sad moodily.

"That bad huh?" Rosalina replied.

"He like drank 15 before nine" Nat said

"How did he get the soda on the bus?" Qassim wondered out loud.

"He said he was making a scavenger hunt to thank you guy's for helping him with the polar bears" Jessie said casually.

"That two faced rat" Nat said getting annoyed.

"And you believed him?" Thomas replied.

"Well his eyes were all sparkly" Jessie said defensively.

"I thought you said you'd never trust a person with sparkly eyes again" Rosalina said.

"Guys!" Cooper called "We need to work out what we are going to do"

"We have to get Alex cleaned up," Qassim said,

"Yeah we can't rely on him being soda free for our next gig," David said

"Yeah he'd probably destroy the stage before the concert even started" sniggered Thomas.

"We have to cancel the concerts" Cooper said,

"We've already missed out on one because of Alex… I don't want to miss more because of him," Nat said annoyed.

"Could we replace him… I mean temporarily" Thomas said catching on to the bands horrified reaction. "I know he's the best drummer, but couldn't we just use someone who knows the beats until Alex is clean"

The band thought about it for a minute, thinking it was a half good idea.

"But who?" Qassim asked.

"How about Cole?" Rosalina suggested.

"Cole can play the drums?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, Alex was teaching him," Nat said liking the idea of playing once again with Cole.

"Nat talk to Cole, I'll schedule a press conference for tomorrow." Cooper said pulling out his phone.

Cole had been reluctant to do so, but in the end Nat convinced him and he was coming out from Connecticut.


	6. Murmers and Cowards

Nat had woken up the next morning and was surprised to see Alex not in his bed. Having a shower and getting dressed he headed downstairs and found Alex in his boxers buried beneath a ton of empty can of lemon lime soda on the sofa. Nat hadn't told Alex they were kicking him out and he didn't want to be there when he found out. In fact Nat hadn't even told his dad, but he assumed both he and Juanita would be there. A few hours later and Nat had assumed right, Juanita had arrived and with a lot of nagging and coxing had convince Alex to get dressed. Alex look warn out and even his do-rag couldn't hide his untidy hair. Alex felt down and tired as the constant binge of lemon lime soda took it's toll.

Juanita turned the TV on to MTV and saw they were beginning a Press Conference with the Naked Brothers Band.

"Why are they holding a conference without you Alex?" Juanita asked directing Alex's attention to the TV.

'_We are minutes away from a massive announcement from the Naked Brothers, here the come…__"__ And the band walked in and took their seats Alex seat had been occupied by Cole causing interest in the crowd. The babble finally died down and Cooper began to speak. __"__The Naked Brothers Band would like to welcome Cole Hawkins who is rejoining the band… He will be replacing Alex Wolff on drums…__"__ A large murmur rolled through the crowd as Cooper tried to continue._

"The cowards! Couldn't even tell you to your face." Juanita said angrily turning to look at Alex.

Alex look 100x worse then he did before as the words slowly sunk in. To add insult to injury the conference had finished and the media had seen fit to reply a sound bit.

"_He will be replacing Alex Wolff on drums…__"_

After the tenth time, Juanita finally had enough sense to turn the TV off.

"Are you ok Alex?" she asked quietly.

"Alex?" Mr Wolff asked looking over at his son.

"Can you guy's just leave me alone for while?" Alex said slowly and quietly.

Both Juanita and Mr Wolff looked at each other, then slowly getting up head in to the dinning room.

Alex sunk down on the chair. After a few minutes he reached behind the sofa cushions and pulled out ten cans lemon lime soda. Alex then slowly and mournfully drank them until he finally submitted spilling the eighth can on the floor.


	7. He Knows

After the Press conference Nat was talking to Cole, he was dreading the moment when he would have to return home.

"So how did Alex take it?" Cole asked

"Take what?" Nat asked absentmindedly.

"Take being dumped from the band," Cole asked slightly exasperated.

"ahhhh, I don't know I haven't told him yet." Nat said uncomfortably.

"You what!" Rosalina said stunned as she overheard. "Nat Wolff you told us you had."

"You don't know what Alex is like." Nat said.

"Nat I have known Alex since he was six, now you are going to go and tell him" Rosalina said nostrils flaring.

Nat knew when he was beat and dejectedly turned to go home.

"Wait up Nat, I'll come with, I'd like to see Alex" Cole said following Nat.

"Not like this you don't" Nat said, remembering the Cole last joined the band after Alex had come off the sodaholics cruise.

Nat and Cole reached the Wolff apartment and slowly pushed the door open. Alex was practically coma'd on the sofa, empty can all around him, and a puddle of the soda on the floor.

Nat and Cole quietly shut the door and walked over to Alex.

"Alex?" Nat said quietly as he knelt down to his brother.

Alex barely opened one eye and seeing Nat rolled over to look away from him.

"Come on Alex, I want to talk" Nat said slightly shaking his brother.

Alex just groaned and tried to bury himself deeper in the sofa.

"I guess he knows" Cole said quietly.

"Damn right he knows!" Juanita hissed. "He's only said one thing since he saw you on TV,"

Nat recoiled in shame as Juanita hurled abuse at him. He had to put up with it most the day until she left shortly before dinner.


	8. Speaking Out

The next morning Nat go up, and once again Alex was already up 'and on he drink' Nat muttered bitterly as he pulled on some pants and went downstairs. Alex was half dressed, it looked as though he had trouble manoeuvring his legs through the holes of his jeans, and had them sitting just above his knees. His shirt was on backwards and his do-rag was lopsided. Alex was lying on the sofa watching yesterdays press conference with a can of soda in his hand.

"Alex we need to talk" Nat said quietly, but Alex just kept on watching TV with a glazed look over his face.

Nat walked over and turned of the TV then turned to face his brother, who rolled over to face the back of the sofa.

Nat walked up behind him and snatched the can out of his hands.

"First you take my music! Now you take my soda! Why don't you just take everything!" Alex screamed and with great difficult extracted himself from his jeans and hurled them at Nat, the belt buckle catching him under the chin.

"Put these back on, you can still have your own pants" Nat said remembering the comment Alex had made a year earlier. Nat then threw Alex's jeans back at him, a little too hard, the belt buckle hitting Alex in the back of the head.

Alex cried out and buried his head in the sofa, his brother just seemed to be doing everything to hurt him.

After ten minutes Alex got up and with extreme difficulty pulled his jeans back on.

Alex looked at Nat. "I hate you!" was all he said and walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. Nat followed his brother out.

"Alex, come back" Nat called after him.

"Just leave me alone, I know you don't want me" Alex said without looking back as he climbed the stairs to the roof instead of taking the stairs to the street.

"Where are you going Alex?" Nat asked

"What do you care, you don't want me as your brother so I'm getting out of your hair," Alex said depressed.

"WHAT! Alex I do want you as my brother, I want you in the band. I just don't want you drinking lemon lime soda." Nat replied shocked.

"Whatever squidbreath" Alex said uncaringly as he opened the door to the roof.

Out on the roof Alex went over to pot plant and reaching behind the back pulled it a few bottle of lemon lime soda.

"Where are you getting all this soda?" Nat asked as he looked around the roof and saw various other stashes of soda.

"Why do you care?" Alex said sitting down and opening a bottle.

"You know what Alex, I give up. Do what you want" Nat said angrily heading down stairs shutting the door.

Alex didn't even batter an eyelid he just kept drinking his soda.

Nat approached the front door and Juanita was standing there.

"He's on the roof" Nat said and Juanita walked passed him and went up to the roof.

Nat opened the door and heard the TV still going and stood and watched it.

"_Protesters came out in force today after the Naked Brothers Band yesterday shocked the world announcing that they had sacked drummer Alex Wolff over his addiction to lemon lime soda. An insider revealed Alex did not find out prior to the conference and his addiction has worsened since. Several prominent figures have spoken out against the band.__"__ The reporter said._

"_Alex is a rough character, and his brother should be helping him out__"__ Joel Madden said as they interviewed him on the screen._

"_The band should stick by Alex, they need to support him not turf him out on his own__"__ Green Day frontman Billy Joe Armstrong said next._

"_We need to hear both sides of the story, so far the band have given us theirs, when will Alex give his,__"__ Phil Collins said._

"_I know Nat and Alex personally, they are close, but for Nat to ditch Alex when he needs him most, it__'__s out there man__"__ George Lopez added._

Nat turned off the TV annoyed, it seemed everything he did was wrong.

He made his way up to his and Alex's room and found a box of his and Alex's mementos. He opened it open and picked out a photo of him and Alex that was taken just after the band got back together. Nat wished things would be like they were then, as he stared at the picture, tears coming out of his eyes.

Alex was lying down on the roof his head on Juanita's knee a large number of bottles around him and another in his hand. Alex too was crying as Juanita comforted him, something she had gotten used to over the last few days.


	9. Milkbuddies

That night Alex was still on the roof, Juanita had gone home, she didn't want to leave Alex on the roof but he refused to budge. Nat come up the stairs and kicking his way through the mess of soda bottles and can's gave Alex a light nudge.

"Don't bother me, I drank to many lemon lime sodas, I need to sleep" Alex groaned.

"Alex I brought a friend to see you" Nat replied ignoring his brothers request.

"I just want to be left alone," Alex groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Alex he wants to help you," Nat insisted and motioned for the person to come over. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey Alex you're a mess." The person said.

Alex rolled back over.

"Hey Tony," Alex said recognising him as his friend from the sodaholics at sea cruise. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled holding his head.

"I'm here because of you Alex, I thought we were going to be milk buddies for life" Tony said sadly.

"We…" Alex said unable to finish the sentence

"We pinkie swore" Tony continued sadly

"It's too hard," Alex said sitting up and leaning back against a wall.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you" Tony said sitting beside Alex.

"I don't know" Alex moaned

"We need to get you off soda again" Tony said looking around at all the cans "You drank all these!"

"What's the point, Nat hates me, I don't have a band to go to," Alex said looking for a full bottle of soda.

"Alex, your brother doesn't hate you, he was the one that called me" Tony said, absentmindedly giving Alex a full bottle of soda.

Alex took the bottle and began drinking it before Tony realized and took it back.

"Nat would do that?" Alex asked

"Your brother would do anything for you," Tony said.

"He kicked me out of the band" Alex said loudly.

"mmm" Tony mumbled thoughtfully and after a minute asked "so Alex, are you going to get of Lemon Lime soda?"

But before Alex could answer he collapsed into a deep sleep, the days binging had drained all his energy.

Tony weakly smiled as he stood up and picked up Alex and took him down to the apartment and laid him down on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Nat asked nervously as Tony came in.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to want to give it up," Tony said looking at the half drunken bottle he was still holding.

"He said No?" Nat said feeling more depressed.

"He collapsed before he could," Tony said still looking at the bottle, "Who's this friend who has been with him the most?"

Nat took the bottle of the Tony and threw it in the bin.

"Juanita… why?" Nat replied inquisitively.

"Maybe she can help, can you talk to her?" Tony said looking longingly at the bin, but then shaking his head and looking at Nat.

"She's another one not talking to me because I've what I did to Alex" Nat replied solemnly.

"Oh. So ah what exactly did you do to him," Tony asked finally.

Nat told him, and a few minutes after Tony left, he would try to talk to Juanita tomorrow.

Nat looked down at his brother, whose hair was untidy and looked in generally scruffy and dirty, Nat picked up a blanket of the floor and threw it over his brother before going to bed himself.


	10. On A Date?

Alex was again up early the next day and by the time Juanita had arrived had already gone through six bottles of the soda.

"Geez Alex your single handedly keeping the soda business going" Juanita said, getting a bit annoyed at Alex's constant drinking. She longed to have the Alex back who she could go skating with instead of this shell.

Shortly after Tony arrived and Nat let him in having just got up.

"Hey Tony, Juanita's here already, you can talk while I have a shower" Nat said shutting the door and heading upstairs.

"Hey Alex," Tony said to Alex who didn't look enthused to see him there. "Juanita right?... Can we talk in private?"

Juanita looked sceptically between Alex and Tony.

"Fine" she said getting up, she didn't fell entirely comfortable talking to someone she didn't know.

"What do you want?" she said preoccupied by looking towards Alex.

"Can you help me get Alex of the soda" he said bluntly but with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Did Nat put you up to this?" Juanita said looking annoyed.

"Yes he did…" Tony said slowly, "But this isn't about Nat, this is about Alex"

"What do you mean?" Juanita said for the first time giving Tony her undivided attention. "What's Alex to you anyway?"

"I'm Alex's friend from a sodaholics at sea cruise we went on a few years back," Tony said remembering his struggle with lemon lime soda.

"No one mentioned to me before that Alex was addicted before," Juanita said a bit more annoyed.

"Don't you watch TV?" Tony asked getting sidetracked.

"Why? And I don't watch TV it only brings bad news, plus I prefer to skateboard." Juanita answered simply.

"They are trying to work whether he is better or worse than last time" Tony said quickly, "But back to the point, will you help me?"

Juanita thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah… I preferred the old Alex" she said smiling weekly and turning to face Alex, "Where'd he go?"

Tony turned around, and sure enough Alex was gone, but the rest of the band was there instruments in hand.

"You have nerve," Juanita said frustrated "but more importantly where'd he go?"

"He saw us come through the door and ran passed and upstairs" Rosalina said quickly

"He broke my gameboy!" David said looking at the wreckage on the floor.

"Who cares about that" Juanita said pushing passed them with Tony on her tail.

"Wait up," Cole called having put down his guitar.

Neither Tony nor Juanita said anything as they ran up the flight of stairs. Bursting through the door they found Alex on the ground trying to drink as much soda as he could in a short time.

"Alex slow down or you'll choke yourself!" Cole called, he didn't want to let Nat down, but Alex was a good friend aswell.

"So what if I do" Alex spluttered defiantly through the tears no coming down his face.

"Give that here!" Juanita said grabbing the bottles out of his hands.

Alex tried to get up and was halfway up, when Juanita pushed him back down.

"Sit down Alex! Or I'll sit on you, and we both know you can't win" Juanita said matter of factly.

Alex tried to get away again so Juanita pinned him against the floor and sat on him.

"Get off me!" Alex cried, "You all just want to get rid of me like Nat does"

"We don't to get rid of you Alex" Cole said defensively.

"You've already taken my place in the band, how long before you kick me out and move in!" Alex cried angrily.

"Whoa, calm down man" Cole said uncomfortable.

"NO!" Alex yelled.

"ALEX! CALM DOWN!" Juanita said firmly to Alex.

"GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed.

"Alex no one's going anywhere until we've talked." Cole said

"About what?" Alex said grumpily conceding defeat.

"What did we talk about last night Alex?" Tony said quietly.

"We didn't talk last night" Alex said confused, "Did we?"

"Yes we did, and we talked about your lemon lime soda problem" Tony reassured Alex.

"I don't have a problem" Alex said defensively.

"Alex you've drunken god knows how much in a week" Juanita said,

"It's all I have since you talk it all away!" Alex retorted glaring at Cole.

"How about this Alex, I'll give up my spot in the band, if you get of lemon lime soda" Cole said, knowing Alex would take his place anyway.

"My spot you mean," Alex said suspiciously.

"Yes fine, your spot," Cole responded.

Alex looked like he was half convinced.

Juanita looked like she was having a battle, she felt she needed something to tip the odds, something the old Alex seemed to be interested in having.

"If you get of soda… we'll go out sometime." Juantia said cautiously.

Alex put his hands over his head as though he had a headache, which of course he did.

"On a date?" he asked eventually

Juanita sat on Alex in silence for about five minutes.

"Yes" she finally answered.

Alex then lolled his head to face Tony.

"Can you come with me?" Alex asked.

"Uhhh, I uhhh" Tony stuttered caught of guard.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease," Alex said gently.

"Ah well OK then" Tony said throwing his arms about abit.


	11. Breaking The News

Cole went back down to the apartment to tell the others.

"What happened?" They all asked as he walked in.

"Guys give me some room" Cole a little overwhelmed.

"Come on back off guys" Cooper said.

"And girl" Rosalina added.

Nat just smiled and winked at her before turning back to Cole.

"Well we got up there and he was going at it hard" Cole said, before seeing the smirks on the bands face and adding "I think if we were any later he would have broken the world record for the most soda consumed in five minutes, then Juanita took the drinks off him and sat on him"

"Alex always had his way with women, he must have learned of me" Quassim said laughing

Nat just rolled his eyes. "So then what happened?"

"Juanita refuse to get off him until we talked." Cole added, "I think those two are made for each other"

"Yeah they're both stubborn," Rosalina laughed, "How did Alex take it."

"He was pissed, we managed to calm him down and get him to agree to get off soda." Cole said somewhat pleased though trying to hide something.

"You did? That's great!" Cooper said surprised.

"What did it take?" Nat asked sensing Cole was hiding something.

"Well I told him he could take my place in the band," Cole said avoiding the real issue.

"But we were always going to give him that," Nat said.

"Yeah but he didn't know that," Cole said still avoiding the issue.

"Anything else?" David asked.

"Yeah Juanita said she would go on a date with him" Cole said.

Nat who was drinking a glass of water sprayed it out, "She did what!?"

"Yeah I know…" Cole said running out of things to stall with, "He also said he wanted Tony to go with him…"

Silence fell around the group as they looked at Nat.

Nat looked more hurt than ever. Rosalina put her arm around Nat and began to hug him. "Don't worry he can't stay mad at you for ever… he'll see sense." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"I hope so," Nat said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Nat…" Cole said quietly.

"It's not your fault" Nat replied automatically "It's mine"

"Nat it's Alex's fault as much maybe more than it is yours" Quassim said trying to console Nat.

At that moment the door open and Juanita Alex and Tony entered.

Juanita could see the smirks some of the band had on the faces, and gave an icy glare as if to say 'one word and your dead'

"So ah Alex I here your going to ahh get off soda," Rosalina said trying to break the silence.

"Alex just stared at the ground to avoid looking at any of the bands faces. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

Another awkward silence fell over the room.

"Nat can I just go to bed?" Alex asked still looking at the floor.

Nat looked like he swallowed a lemon. "Alex it's not even midday."

"I know" Alex said still looking at the floor.

Nat sat round for about 30 seconds.

"Go knock yourself out" Nat said disappointed.

Alex slowly walked up the stairs and went into the room.

"You don't think he has any soda up their do you?" Rosalina suddenly asked.

"No, the only reason Alex left the room is because he ran out up there." Nat said quietly.


	12. Stupid'

It wasn't until Tony suggested it, did they finally search the place and bin all Alex's soda, and it took twice as long as the bus, but soon it was all gone.

At 3pm, Nat went upstairs to get ready for the nights gig. Alex was sound asleep when he entered, but he couldn't help notice the small red stain on his pillow case. Nat went over and looked and saw it was blood, which had come out from a small gash on his forehead. He looked at the wall and sure enough there were a small number of dents in it as though someone had repeatedly banged their head against it.

'I hope when I told him to go knock himself out he didn't take it literally,' Nat thought as he decided the cut was serious, but he's tell Juanita about it.

Nat was unsure at how well this day was going, yeah Alex would be getting off soda, but Alex still hated him. Maybe if the concert went well it could ease the pain.

Nat and the band left for the concert, bundled on to the bus to escape the waiting press. The concert it self was unsettled, the fans although they liked Cole didn't like that Alex was kicked out and were quite rowdy about it.

"Quiet please I would like to make an announcement before we start," Nat said as he stepped up to the Microphone. "Alex will soon be rejoining the band…" Nat stopped as he waited for the cheers to die down about, "but first he will be kicking his lemon lime soda addiction when he goes on another sodaholics at sea voyage."

The crowd seemed a lot less hostile as the concert got under ways. The band played 'If that's not love', 'Rosalina', 'Long Distance''Body I Occupy', 'Eventually', 'I'll do anything,''I'm Out' and 'Nowhere'

After the concert the band was backstage and had the TV on.

_Nat Wolff at a concert today announced that Alex Wolff would be rejoining the band once he had completed rehab on the sodaholics at sea voyage. This seemed to ease tensions between fans and the band, which had grown since the band sacked Alex about a week ago. The tension threatened to turn ugly if it was not addressed. We have also come to find evidence of a growing rift between the two brothers. Insiders tell us that there was tension between Alex and Nat before the band returned to New York, believed to be associated with Alex__'__s Addiction. Insiders claim that the rift has widened so much, Alex selected Tony Schowob as his buddy over Nat. If this is true, this reporter must ask, how can the band function if the rift is this big._

Nat just groaned, he and Alex could work things out, couldn't they?

Nat woke up the next morning, and climbed down of the bunk, hearing a thump from his brother's bed.

"Stupid" Alex would say quietly and leaned forward hitting his head on the wall, he would then slowly lift himself back up and do it again. Nat assumed this was what Alex had been doing yesterday.

Nat went to say something but nothing would come. Nat couldn't remember seeing his brother so delicate and reached out and put his hand on his shoulder.

Nat's hand was there for only for a second before he changed his mind and sadly walks out of the room.

Alex felt Nat's hand briefly on his shoulder and stopped banging his head. But as quickly as it has come it was gone, and Nat left the room Alex turned around and after a minute reached under his pillow and pulled out a photo. It was the same photo Nat had been looking at earlier.

Alex then quietly began to sing,

'_We've always been so close,_

_Always been the best of friends,_

_Standing by each other,_

_Standing through thick and thin,_

_Now it's all wrong,_

_We are now growing further and further apart._

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?_

_I know what I did was wrong, _

_I don't know how to put it right,_

_You reached out to grab me,_

_But still I slipped between your hands,_

_You hated to see me this way,_

_But I never let you put me right_

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?_

_I never wanted it to end up like this,_

_We are too afraid to speak,_

_You reached out and I pushed you away_

_Now we don't speak,_

_We don't even meet each others gaze,_

_If only it was still the way it was._

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?'_

Alex kept looking at the picture, things were so much more fun when he and Nat got along. Alex out of frustration screwed up the photo and threw it across the room. He sunk down and laid on the bed.

Down stairs Nat was sitting on the couch, he was watching the documentary footage of the masquerade party, things were so much better before the tour.

Tony came and picked Alex up to take him on the sodaholics at sea voyage. Tony had wrapped a bandage around Alex's head, after Nat told him he had been banging his head against the wall. As they left Alex opened his mouth to say something to Nat, but nothing came out, eventually he just turned and followed Tony out the door.


	13. Runaway

**3 Weeks Later**

Alex looked out the window of the ship as she docked back in New York. Alex had a cartoon of milk in his hands, as he could see his brother and dad waiting for him, his stomach was filled with dread.

"You ready to go Alex?" Tony asked please that Alex was back on the non-destructive milk.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah sure… I'll just be out the door" Tony said slowly.

Alex looked around the room, he'd faced one problem, he didn't know if he could face the other… not yet.

Silently Alex opened the window and jumped on the deck, and using the gangway farthest from Nat and his dad, left the ship and disappeared alone into the city.

"Alex are you ready?" Tony said opening the door and finding an empty room and an open window. Tony rushed over to it and looked out both ways and couldn't catch a glimpse of Alex. Tony rushed of the ship and ran into Nat and Mr Wolff.

"Hey Tony… where's Alex?" Nat asked

"He's gone" Tony said breathlessly

"What do you mean gone?" Nat said worried.

"I think he has run away," Tony said catching his breath.

"Alex can't have run away, he wouldn't," Mr Wolff said adamantly.

"Dad, I think he is trying to avoid me," Nat said sadly.

"Avoid you, why would he do that?" Mr Wolff asked reeling.

"Let's just say I haven't been the best of brothers to Alex," Nat said looking down.

"Nat!" Mr Wolff said kneeling down and looking into Nat's eyes, "You have been the best brother anyone could ask for, I don't care what you did you were always looking out for Alex… and I think he knows that"

"Thanks dad," Nat said smiling and hugging his father.

"Now what do you say, we go find your brother?" Mr Wolff asked.

A few hours later Alex was wondering down the road, when he stopped out side an appliance store, with TV's in the window.

_A large manhunt is underway today, for Alex Wolff, the former Naked Brothers Band drummer, who has recently been at sea fighting his lemon lime soda addiction. Alex slipped of the ship as she docked in New York and Alex is believed to be somewhere in the city. The band have offered a large reward to anyone who finds Alex or to any information to help find him. Nat Wolff released this statement today._

"_Alex If your watching, I don__'__t care what__'__s between us, I just want you to come home__"__ Nat said his voice full of concern._

_The statement seems to confirm suspicions of a rift between the two brothers._

Alex felt guilty, but still didn't feel as though he could go back home.

Alex walked through the streets as the sun started to go down. Alex walked the streets, he wasn't entirely sure where he was, and didn't know where he was going to sleep, eventually with the sun having fully set and the streets only illuminated by the street lamps, Alex found himself outside a vaguely familiar skatepark. Walking through the gate Alex slowly crawled into the bowl, and sat down in a small tunnel feeling sorry and unsure."

Nat and the band sat around the Wolff's apartment, hoping that the phone would ring and it would be Alex, or better yet Alex walking in through the door.


	14. Tony Hawk

The next morning Juanita went for a skate, she heard Alex was missing and hoped he would turn up soon, but for now she needed to clear her head.

As she dropped on her board into the bowl she began to build up momentum. As she decided to go through the tunnel she saw Alex sleeping the tunnel, she dived of the board to avoid hitting him.

"Oww!" She said getting up and limping over to Alex.

Alex was stirring as she come over, having heard her fall of her skateboard.

"Alex?" She said quietly

Alex opened his eyes slowly and saw Juanita.

"What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you" She asked slightly annoyed but more relieved.

"I know… I just don't think I can go home now," Alex mumbled.

"Why? Your brother and dad just want you home." Juanita said sitting down beside Alex putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Not them… Me" Alex said getting a bit choked up.

"Alex they just want to see you, they want to work things out with you" Juanita said simply.

"It's not them that has to work it out, it's me…" Alex said tears coming out of his eyes, "I screwed up Juanita, I screwed up big"

"Alex it's not about… HEY WATCH OUT!" Juanita yelled as another figure dropped into the bowl.

On hearing Juanita the figure jumped of the skateboard.

"What's the problem?" the figure asked "Hey your Mitchie Brusco's friend"

"Hey it's Tony Hawk!" She said "What are you doing here?"

Tony Hawk took of his helmet.

"Mitchie said you were concerned about your missing friend Alex," Tony Hawk said, "So I came in to help"

"Well you found him…" she said pointing to Alex.

"Alex Wolff? Dude what are you doing here man, everyone is looking for you" Tony Hawk said shocked at seeing the elusive drummer.

"I know, I just…" Alex started.

"He's just too scared to go home," Juanita said cutting Alex off.

Tony Hawk came and sat down on the other side of Alex.

"Alex man, you have a great brother, why are you so scared to go back"

"It's not him, It's me I don't know how to tell him…" Alex said sadly.

"Your sorry?" Tony Hawk supplied.

Alex just nodded.

"You only have one brother Alex, I think he would understand" Tony said softly.

"But what if he doesn't?" Alex asked worried.

"Alex do you know what your brother is doing to find you?" Tony asked seriously.

"No…" Alex admitted.

"He said he would not play anymore music until he finds you." Tony Hawk announced softly, "He says tonight's will be his last, and he's only doing that to keep people looking for you."

"Nat would never give up music," Alex said feeling even worse.

"I think you would find Nat would give up anything for you Alex," Tony Hawk said looking into Alex's watery eyes. "You need to make a choice, go back or ruin your brother's life as well as yours."

Alex sat there as though fighting himself for a minute.

"I'll go…" Alex said wiping his eyes.

"I can give you a lift home if you like?" Tony Hawk said patting Alex on the shoulder.

"Not home…" Alex said firmly, "The concert venue"

"If I take you there, there's no running away Alex" Tony Hawk said.

"It's easier for me to speak music than it is for me say it normally," Alex said looking nervously determined.

"You coming Juanita?" Tony Hawk asked looking at her.

"Not yet and need to make sure Nat doesn't get cold feet." Juanita said hoping that Alex would be Alex soon.

"Can you do me a favour Juanita?" Alex asked still a bit bothered.

"Depends?" Juanita replied simply.

"Can you not tell him I'm there, in case he doesn't come, if you have to lie to get him there," Alex pleaded.

Juanita was about to say no, but in the end she gave in to the desperate look on Alex's face.

"OK Alex, but he would have come anyway." Juanita said.

Tony Hawk took Alex to the Hammerstein ball room where the concert was going to be. Alex walked into the dressing room with Tony Hawk following silently behind him. The dressing room was empty as the band wasn't supposed to be arriving for another few hours. Alex went over to Nat's stuff and just sat there looking at it.

Meanwhile at the Wolff apartment, Juanita was there trying to get Nat to the venue.

"I can't leave what if he rings?" Nat said stubbornly.

"Your dad will be here to answer… won't you Mr Wolff?" Juanita said trying to convince Nat.

"Whats so important for me to get there now? The concert doesn't start for hours." Nat said worried and impatient.

"I don't know, Tony Hawk just said he had some information that he would only tell you there." Juanita said playing the part.

"Fine," Nat said irritated, why couldn't Tony Hawk just tell him here, "Dad if you hear anything, you'll tell me right?"

"Yes Nat, he can't stay away for too long" Mr Wolff said.

Juanita having finally convinced Nat walked down with him in silence.


	15. Brother

As they entered the venue they went around to the dressing room.

Shortly before Nat got their Alex walked up on stage and sat down at the piano. He sat there for a few minutes and began to play.

Tony Hawk saw Nat and Juanita enter the dressing room, at the same time he heard a piano start playing.

"Nat, I know where you brother is." Tony Hawk said nodding towards the stage.

"_We__'__ve always been so close,_

_Always been the best of friends,_

_Standing by each other,_

_Standing through thick and thin,_

_Now it__'__s all wrong,_

_We are now growing further and further apart._

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?__"_

Nat heard his brother's voice and trying not to run made his way quickly to the stage.

_I know what I did was wrong, _

_I don__'__t know how to put it right,_

_You reached out to grab me,_

_But still I slipped between your hands,_

_You hated to see me this way,_

_But I never let you put me right_

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?_

Nat walked to the side of the stage, and watched Alex playing the song and singing to it sadly.

_I never wanted it to end up like this,_

_We are too afraid to speak,_

_You reached out and I pushed you away_

_Now we don__'__t speak,_

_We don__'__t even meet each others gaze,_

_If only it was still the way it was._

_Brother I need you!_

_I just don__'__t know how to say,_

_Brother I miss you,_

_Can we still be the best of buds?_

Nat just looked at his brother overwhelmed.

"Yes Alex… we can" he said walking over to his brother.

Alex turned around and saw Nat.

"Nat!" Alex said running over to his brother and giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry Nat" Alex added crying.

"So am I little bro" Nat said hugging Alex back.

Nat wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So what do you say Alex? Friends?" Nat said.

"Yeah… I love you Nat" Alex said stopping hugging Nat so they could do the handshake.

Tony Hawk and Juanita were watching.

"I love happy endings" Tony Hawk said, his eyes a bit watery.

"You are such a drama queen," Juanita said lightly punching him in the arm.

The news spread quickly around the band, and soon they were all there welcoming Alex back, and in no time at all it was time for the concert.

The band had their best concert yet, where they just got out there and enjoyed themselves playing a fun and happy concert. The last two songs played were 'Brother' and 'If That's not love', which just brought every to their feet.

Just after they finished Alex got up from the drums and went stood by Nat's microphone.

"There are a number of people I would like to thank, Tony Hawk, Juanita, My sodaholics at sea friend Tony and all the others who helped me out. But I would like to thank my brother Nat the most, you can be a pain in the patootie some times but I love you man" Alex said hugging his brother in front of everyone, much to the applause of everyone.

After the concert the band made their way out towards the awaiting bus. As to be expected the press were waiting for them.

"Alex where have you been"

"Alex why did you run away?" The reporters asked trying to get answers. Alex ignored them until he ran into an arch enemy.

"So Alex are you happy your pitiful stunt got you back in the band?" Matt Pinfield asked aggressively, "Nat must be an idiot to let you back in"

"Hey! Leave Alex alone you Jerk" Nat said loudly

"Nat are you that dumb, that you let your sodaholic brother back into the band?" Matt Pinfield said rounding on Nat.

"DON"T CALL MY BROTHER DUMB!" Alex said angrily punching Matt Pinfield in the groin, who sank to his knees, while the after reporters photographed it.

"ALEX!" Nat cried out.

"What?" Alex said defensively.

"Thank you" Nat said and he and Alex pushed their way on to the bus.

"Dude that was so cool," A teen said stepping forward from the mob just before Alex got on the bus.

"I'm glad you liked it," Alex said sarcastically, "Who the heck are you any way?"

"The name is Sam Hannagan," The guy said running his hand through his hair.

"Well Sam, has anyone ever told you that you look like Edward Scissorhands?" Alex asked being a smart-alec before jumping on the bus.

Sam just stood there thinking déjà vu.


End file.
